


Let me satisfy your soul

by goldenkisses



Series: The Børns Series [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkisses/pseuds/goldenkisses
Summary: The topic was supposed to be about beets, but then he opens his mouth and it isn't anymore.





	Let me satisfy your soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when one is sick in bed. I honestly don't know what I'm doing, I just write for me really. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

* * *

 

“Beets.” Timothee rushes out.

A boisterous laugh rings through the phone “Hello to you too Timmy, how’s the weather?”

He pauses. “Hii.” He says breathlessly “How’s DC?”

“Historic. Old. Without you, but hey I did meet an amazing woman today so there’s that.” Armie chuckles.

“Yeah, I saw that on Instagram. So back to the beets! Listen I know you said you can cook anything and I’ll like it but Armie pal, beets are a no go for me.”

He naturally had to think hard about this, because Armie was right to some degree. Everything he did make for them was delicious.

“Well I think I can change your opinion about that when I see you next. But of all things really Timmy, beets! I for one am shocked.”

“In a few weeks, right? You’ll try?” Timmy whispers as he walks into his trailer.

Festival. Filming. Life.

They both knew around this time it was going to be difficult to see each other, but that still didn’t mean that he couldn’t hope that somehow, they wouldn’t go months again without being able to steal at least two days with each other without other people around pulling them in every direction.

“I um-I don’t know if I’m coming to the city for this festival or not. If I do, you’ll be the first to know, like always. Besides, you’ll be to busy for me anyway, with filming with your new girlfriend Selena.” Armie jokes quickly changing the subject thinking he wouldn’t notice.

“She has a boyfriend.” He mumbles

“Well obviously, way much cooler than you if you haven’t noticed. Was she a better kisser than me?”

No. The worst.

“That confident, are you?” he smiles into the phone, pushing it more into his ear.

“No, I just know I’m that good.”

Well yes, he was. One if not the best he’s ever had. The first kiss they shared, the real first kissed that led to many other first was without a doubt nothing short of being spectacular. And as for every kiss after that, well those were just icing on some very naughty cake.

“Timmy, Timmy are you listening?”

“Sorry what?” He sighed laying back on the firm couch.

“Nothing, don’t worry it wasn’t important.”

“No don’t do that, tell me it clearly was or you wouldn’t have said it.”

Armie sighed into the phone “I said I listened to that song you told me about Equalizer, it’s good I liked it. It’s no Selena but you know”

A smiles forms over his face, as he runs his hands through his growing hair “Yeahhh, I knew you’d like it. You always like the ones I recommend.”

“How big your smile right now?” Armie chuckles

“Huge! The biggest, I’d send you a picture if it didn’t mean I’d have to get off the phone with you.” he jokes.

He loved smiling because of Armie, he learned that it’s was just something he’d have to get used to doing all the time.

“What are you thinking?”

“How’d you know?” he murmured back.

“I know you that’s how. Soo what’s on your mind kid?”

A lot of things he wanted to tell him, you mostly.

“The photos we took in Toronto... how they’ll last me until I next time.”

“Dirty.” Armie whispered with his deep voice.

Was he? He wanted to be but he always got self-conscious when they were in the bed. Yeah sure you’d think he would be used to it now since they’ve been doing this dance for a year now but no, no it didn’t work like that apparently.

  _“You have no idea how attracted I am to you do you?”_

Armie had whispered to him one night in Crema. He told him no that of course he didn’t know, and that night Armie showed him just how much he was.

“I wish I had time to show you just how much I could be” another soft whisper left his lips

“And to think this conversation started out with Beets!” Armie once again laughed loudly

He pulled the phone away from his ear as the laugh echoed into the speaker

“I can’t believe you just did that! I’m so mad.”

“Oh, come on Timmy it was too good to pass up. Besides, I don’t think you want to take me up on what you just were about to offer.”

Shaking his head slightly “No I suppose you’re right, I wouldn’t want to cum on this fantatic outfit they have me in.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that would we.”

They both laughed at the same time, letting it die down to a nice silence with just their breaths communicating for them.

“Hey Armie.”

“Yeah Timmy?”

“I picture you in the morning, and the way that you feel between.” With his thumb on the red circle he ends the call.

While he’s too busy laughing into his hand, his phone starts to ding with messages.

 

_The beets would be so mad..._

_Also very smooth_

_Also very good song, I think I’ll listen to it now_

_I love you silly_

 

The texts from Armie made him smile even more if that was even possible. So, he lets his fingers do the talking for him.

 

_I’m surprised you remembered_

_I learned from the best_

_The weather is great btw_

_...._

_I love you more, silly_

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the amazing song Holy Ghost by Borns! Give it a listen it's A+


End file.
